Crush
by Lizzie-Fully Loaded
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. She has a crush on him, but... does he know? Will he return those feelings if she tells him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song 'Crush' belongs to Mandy Moore and Lizzie McGuire to Disney.**

_"You know everything that I'm afraid of"  
_"Storm!" Lizzie squeaked. Gordo pulled his sheets to a side and let her in.

"_You do everything I wish I did"  
_He opened his arms and she rested in his embrace, closing her eyes.

"_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you"  
_Gordo kissed the blonde head, rubbing her back gently. She just kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

_

* * *

"I know I should tell you how I feel"  
_"I have my serious doubts about that guy," Gordo said. Lizzie giggled while they ate lunch together. 

"_I wish everyone would disappear"  
_"Hey, Gordo!" Parker called from another table. He waved at her.

"_Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me"  
_"C'mon, let's go over," Gordo said. Lizzie hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"_And I'm too shy to say"  
_"I-I don't feel that well. Don't worry, join her... I think this food is past due. I'll leave now," Lizzie stuttered.

_"Ooh, I got a crush on you"_  
"As if," Gordo replied, leaving his food. "I'll go with you" Lizzie smiled weakly at him as they walked to find the nurse. 

"_I hope you feel the way that I do"  
_"Thanks, Gordo," Lizzie said. He shook his head.

"_I get a rush"  
_"No problem, McGuire. I've got your back," he replied, winking at her.

"_When I'm with you"  
_Lizzie's heart pounded faster and she smiled. "You okay?" he asked.

_"Ooh, I've got a crush on you"_  
"Oh, I don't think I'll ever be..." she whispered. 

"_A crush on you"  
_"Look, the nurse is here! Thanks for walking me," Lizzie said, closing the door. Gordo just stared, confused.

_

* * *

"You know, I'm the one that you can talk to"  
_"So... you know I've been kinda weird lately, right?" Gordo asked. Lizzie nodded. 

_"And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know"  
_"I-I think I might be in love. She's special," he continued. Lizzie looked down sadly.

"_I just want to hold you"  
_She felt tears forming in her eyes, but forced herself to continue listening. "How is she?" Lizzie asked gently. "Does she feel the same?"

_"And you say exactly how you feel about her"_  
"Perfect. She can make my world go 'round... I've fallen deep," he stated, smiling sadly. "We've talked about it" Lizzie closed her eyes, refusing to cry over her name. 

_"And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way"  
_"She's- ...she's Kate," he finally confessed, breaking her heart. Lizzie got up suddenly and he looked at her.

_"Ooh, I got a crush on you"  
_"OMG, Gordo, I'm so sorry, but... I've got this thing," Lizzie said, avoiding his stare.

_"I hope you feel the way that I do"  
_"Lizzie, that's so typical of you!" Gordo exclaimed. "I confess you something that's really important to me and you just run away!"

"_I get a rush"  
_Lizzie forced tears back and stared deeply into his eyes. "Yeah, that's so typical of me, Gordo. I just can't stand to listen you talk about girls you like, ok?" she yelled.

"_When I'm with you"  
_"At least I heard your talk about Ethan Craft's hair during all these years! What's your sudden problem?" he yelled back.

"_Ooh, I've got a crush on you"_  
"I've always listened to you. I didn't get all weird when you talked about him!" he continued.

"_A crush on you"  
_"It's not the same, okay?" Lizzie cried. "You don't feel for me what I feel for you!" He stared at her as she ran out.

"_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody"  
_"Honey? What's wrong?" her mom asked as Lizzie rushed past her and threw herself in her bed.

"_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows"  
_She let go all her tears, hiding her face behind her pillow and clutching Mr. Snuggles.

_"I've got a crush on you"_  
'Why did I have to fall for you?' Lizzie thought, tears streaming down her face.

_"A crush on you, I got a crush"_  
"...because you're the most amazing person that exists," she replied herself, right before breaking down.

* * *

_"You say everything that no one says"_  
"Liz? We need to talk," Gordo said the next day, dead serious. 

"_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel"  
_"What about, Gordo?" Lizzie replied. "You're just too afraid to let yourself feel anything for me"

"_I will always want you, I will always love you"  
_"I used to, but I'm not anymore. I will always love you," she whispered, before walking out.

_"I've got a crush on you"_  
"Wait!" he called, grabbing her by the arm. They stood face to face, both completely silent.  
_  
"I hope you feel the way that I do"_  
"Let me go... at least until you can tell me how you really feel," she said, completely confident.  
_  
"I get a rush"  
_"How come you're so sure I might like you back? I wouldn't look at my best friend as nothing more than that," Gordo replied. Lizzie's walls began to crumble a little.

"_When I'm with you"  
_"Oh, I see. You wanted to see me crying, right?" she said, in the verge of tears. "You need to see how powerful you are and how much you broke my darn heart?"

"_Ooh, I've got a crush on you"  
_"Congratulations. It is broken," Lizzie coldy finished. She got her arm out of his grip and walked away from him.

"_A crush on you"_  
"How come you're being so darn selfish?" Gordo said. She spun around and stared at him.

_"Ooh, I got a crush on you"_  
"Yeah, I admit it, I was scared," he confessed.  
_  
"I hope you feel the way that I do"_  
"Lizzie..." he said, holding her hands. "You're too much for me. You're more than perfect"  
_  
"I get a rush"  
_"I'm just a guy who's your best friend. Why wouldn't I be scared?" Lizzie felt hot tears burning her face.

"_When I'm with you"  
_He caressed her cheeks gently, wiping the tears off and she smiled. "You know there's noone who could replace you. Noone even compares to you," he whispered.

"_Ooh, I've got a crush on you"  
_"You complete me, McGuire" Lizzie finally smiled. "Why would I even want somebody else if I could have you?"

_"A crush on you"_  
Lizzie took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his, in the kiss both their lips had wanted so much.

The end.

**A/N: Okay, this was my first fanfiction... be gentle!  
I L-O-V-E Lizzie/Gordo stories (though I'm open for more), so I decided to write one myself.  
Tell me what you think! **

Love,  
Lizzie.


End file.
